Where is aang
by Total-Zutara-Geek99
Summary: Sorry i had to fix it. But it is a mixture of Zutara and Taang
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Katara was awoken from her sleeping trance when she heard what sounded like an explosion. As soon as it happened it was over, so Katara ignored it assuming it just was Toph and returned to her sleep. About thirty seconds later another loud boom came into earshot much louder than the first explosion like sound.

"Help!" Shouted a familiar voice. Katara shot up then jumped up out of bed and put on a robe over her navy blue silk nightgown and ran out of her metal chamber.

"Toph! Zuko! Aang!" Katara shouted down the vacant hallways. Zuko busted through his chamber door.

"Did you hear that?" Zuko said very alarmed "it sounds as if it is Toph." Katara looked at the firebender's amber eyes, and they were filled with worry. Right at that moment the last door on the left of the firebender's palace burst open. Toph skidded down the gray metal hallway only illuminated by the red candles on the wall stopping in front of Katara. This action made Katara flinch.

"Do you know what's going on?" Katara asked. Bitting on her lip hoping the answer is a yes and she just happened to drop a bolder on someone's toe.

"Its Aang," the tiny earthbender stated "Twinkletoes decided he was going to try and make rocks explode. It was okay at first until, he went for even bigger rocks. Well then he got a rock about four feet in diameter and made it explode which caused the massive explosion and buried him under a ton of rocks." Katara gave Toph a furious look.

Toph snorted and said "Look here sugar queen you can give me all the nasty looks in the world but I can't see it" Toph pointed to her milky eyes and said "Because im blind."

"Sugar queen! I'll show you sugar queen" Katara raised a water whip but Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist.

"Enough! I've had it with you two. This is not all about Toph" Zuko nearly yelled, enraged. Katara snickered which made Zuko yell "and it is defiantly not about you Katara!" this made Katara hang her head and turn crimson she was embarrassed by the way she was acting. Zuko looked at Katara and Toph.

"This is about finding our friend. Okay now Toph why couldn't you get Aang? Was there any fire?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get him because fire is everywhere, on the floor and if I accidentally stepped on the fire I'm more blind than I am now."

"Show us the way." Katara and Zuko said at the same time. Zuko and Katara exchanged anxious looks then turned to Toph.

Toph lead the way down the hallway and through the busted door she had metalbended earlier. After the going through the door Toph walked about twenty feet and stopped dead in her tracks. Zuko and Katara weren't paying attention therefore making them run into the tiny earthbender.

Katara gasped at the sight of the fire infested garden. The flames let off an orange glow. The "rocks" Toph had earlier described where more or less like boulders.

"Oh no," Katara whispered to herself "Aang!" Katara said much louder

**A note from this Author: _I am sorry about the same chapter repeating over and over again I accidentally replaced the writing i wrote with chapter one. And then my computer only saved chapter one and three so you are sadly going to have to wait while i rewrite chapter two i should be done soon. If that ever happens again PLEASE tell me because my computer is stupid. Thanks! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Toph pointed to the pile of crumbled jagged rocks.

"He should be over there." Toph stated flatly then shivered "Sugar queen do you think Aang is-"

"No" Katara interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of Toph question. Katara blinked trying to hold back her tears. Zuko noticed her feeling of sorrow and placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Katara turn and looked at Zuko.

"I'm sure he is fine" Zuko replied to the indirect question. Katara looked at Zuko in disbelief. "I promise you he is safe and just has his foot caught or something that is keeping him from coming out."

"Well than lets get him out" Toph said much too perkily in Katara's eyes "Sparky would you please lead the way." Toph gestured her arms to go to the path of the rubble.

Zuko cleared the path of fire and lead Toph away from fire, while Katara ran up to the pile of rocks and started to dig at the rocks. The rocks were too heavy for her, so she stopped and sat in front of the rocks.

Toph came and removed most of the rocks trying not to move too fast so Aang wouldn't be crushed. Once she was mostly done Katara stood up and stood next to Zuko who had a blank expression on his face. He took her hand and Katara squeezed his warm but pale hand. Toph had a little of rocks left when she stopped, the rock the she was in the process of moving dropped she had turned to Katara and Zuko.

"Sugar queen I think you might want to have a look" Toph said, which scared Katara and that is when her tears broke out into streams. Katara slowly walked over to the pile of shattered rocks not letting go of Zuko. He followed her concerned assuming he is dead. Katara looked into the hole that Toph had left. She squeezed Zuko's hand extremely hard and hugged him with streams of tears flowing from her sapphire eyes. She looked up at Zuko then she turned mad.

"You promised he would be there under the rock fine and alive!" Katara yelled at him and pushed Zuko away "You lied to me and now he isn't even there and who knows if he is even alive!" Katara was starting to break down. " I trusted your word." She said weakly and she fell on the floor sobbing. Zuko tried to comfort her but she summoned a wave and it pushed him away. Toph didn't try to help her, she knew it would fail horribly.

Zuko tried to go back to her but Toph stopped him "Sparks I know you two are close friends and all, but if you want to survive I would say stop where you are and let the initial shock come and go." Toph looked blankly at him and shrugged her shoulders "And you did tell her he was fine and just stuck nothing major." She walked away.

Zuko ran into his practicing area where he practices every day at dawn.

"Why did I tell her that!" Zuko yells at himself sending flames in the sky. "Now its all my fault Katara is mad at me!" he sends another flame after the other. Zuko normally doesn't get mad at anyone not even himself since he has been practicing anger management. This time he screwed up and he knows it.

"Why. Can't. I. Do. Anything. Right." Zuko screams at himself. He drops to the ground and a tear falls from his good eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

One hour later

Katara stood up and wiped the tears from her face, and stood up.

"Toph are you there?" Katara yelled. Toph poked her head from around the corner, and she slowly walked over to Katara. She felt an extreme heat next to her on the left which spread around her

"Um, Sugar queen . . . A little help please" Toph said frozen in her steps. Katara looked up at Toph but the fire had spread to her also.

Zuko was in was in his chamber when he heard faint cries for help. At first he assumes he is just hearing things until he hears someone call his name

"Zuko, please help us!" A shattered cry screams. That pulls him down back to earth. He looks around and thought about the fires in the garden. He jumped up and ran toward the sound. He ran as if his life depended on it. He got to the garden and skidded to a stop the whole garden was engulfed in flames. Zuko looked around he doesn't know how to clear fires. Katara popped in his mind, she could never contain this big of a fire.

"Katara! Toph where are you guys?" Zuko didn't wait for an answer he looked around as fast as he could. That is when he saw Toph laying on the ground nearly dead of too much carbon monoxide "Toph, Toph speak to me, "Zuko shook Toph "I command you to speak." Zuko was breaking down but he had to focus in order to find Katara. He picked up the almost weightless earthbender and carried her like a baby shielding her face.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled

"I'm over here" Katara said back as she started to cough a lot.

Zuko brought the earthbender to safety.

"I will be back" Zuko said putting Toph down and ran back to the scene. He ran to Katara, who was badly burnt on her hands and feet. She was knocked out from little oxygen.

"Why did I leave her alone?" Zuko asked himself out loud. Katara's eyes slowly fluttered open and she faintly said "It's not your fault" Katara put her hand on the burned side of his face. "You never did anythi-" Katara's hand fell from Zuko's face as she slowly left consciousness.

"No! Katara get up!" Zuko said full of anger. Zuko picked her up and ran to Toph, he also picked her up. He went to Katara's chamber and put the to girls on the bed, they looked so broken. Zuko sat down on a chair next to the bed. _Why did Azula banish all of the staff and servants? Even the doctor she had banish and now all of them are too afraid to come back_, Zuko thought. He was mad at himself, at Azula and at the world.

That was when Katara came back into consciousness. She groaned she looked around "Zuko?" Katara said faintly. Zuko looked up and asked "How are you feeling?" Katara looked around as if she didn't notice his presence. Once she found his gaze she looked into amber and smiled

"Yeah I'm fine but my hands and feet say otherwise" She grinned and then she turned to her side "What happened to Toph?"

"Not enough oxygen, she should be awake anytime soon" Zuko stood up and walk over to the bed. He kneeled next to Katara as she tried to sit up.

Fifteen minutes later

Toph woke up holding her heart and panting.

"Where am I?" Toph said feeling the sheets that were more silky than hers.

"You are in Katara's room." Zuko answered with a smirk.

"Oh..." Toph said completely confused, she looked around. Zuko stood up out of his chair and said "Okay, since you are finally awake we can go to the kitchen and eat some dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am." Toph said rubbing her stomach. "Don't you have servant's and stuff"

"I did," Zuko replied with a grimace. Zuko lead the way to the kitchen.

Katara looked up and smiled "Hi, here is the food" The small servants table was filled with exotic vegetables and steak.

"Awesome," Toph said as she hugged Katara "You made steak."

They all sat down and ate in silence which was broken when toph fell out of her chair. That made the whole room full with laughter. Toph looked up and turned crimson red. She giggled. Katara stood up and helped Toph up.

"Okay," Katara said clapping her hands "Well I think we should start a search for Aang tomorrow afternoon"

**note: sorry for the lack of posts. I had writers block and I don't this I wrote a disclaimer.**

**I do not own Avatar the last airbender and it's characters.** **Please review I need to know what you like and what I need to improve. Thanks :) **


End file.
